Salmon Mystery
by PoppyLoli
Summary: A recent death has left the Heartfilia family torn. Lucy doesn't exactly know what to do, that is until a salmon mystery appears. Lucy doesn't quite know what too think, and ends up getting into more trouble than what she thinks it's worth. Natsu doesn't quite know why he approached Lucy, but he does know that he loves her. Now knowing to do, he will do anything to have her as his.
1. Salmon Mystery

I look down at the intimidating problem in front of my. I'm a junior in high school taking advanced calculus. With the elaborate assembly of signs and symbols wracking at my brain I felt somewhat helpless. This morning was bad enough. However, little did I know, a new kind of problem would arise sometime soon…

…

"Mom, this can't be real!" I cried, covering my ears with my hands. "Th-they couldn't've died, please tell me this is a cruel joke!" I just sat there, uncontrollable waves of shaking and tears taking over my body. My hands were covering my face, periodically wiping my tears.

"Lucy," my mom paused, biting her lip in attempt to hold back tears. Her effort to hold it back failed as she caved in. "Lucy, I wish I could wake up, this has to be a nightmare, right!?"

I shakily looked up at my mother, my heart breaking as her cries rang throughout the mansion. Echoing along the corridors and back in a never-ending cycle of weeping. The cruel fate of life as struck its next victim, the Heartfilia family. It took away Layla's only link to her family, her brother.

"Are you alright to go to school?" she asked me, looking at my drenched face sympathetically. "Such an idiotic question, you don't have to go to school. Time and thinking is what you need, isn't it? It's what I need."

"No, I can go," I told her, wiping my tears. "Right now I think the support of my friends is the best thing. Plus, exams are coming up, I can't delay them."

"Alright then, I love you Lucy, I love you so much." Her look reassured my doubts and sadness, I knew I could make it through the day. "Now, if you're up for it, get ready for school."

I got up from my seat by the kitchen table to go to my room. I got dressed in the usual school uniform and looked at myself in the large profile mirror. My eyes were puffy and my whole face was red and wet with dried tears.

"To get through today, I guess I'm just going to have to get through it with a cold attitude. Letting my emotions show would just result in tears." I whispered, averting my gaze from my pitiful reflection.

…

I had to somewhat struggle to keep my façade up. My throat began to burn to burn as I kept my tears in. The tension built up more and more, I just wanted to burst out crying so I could just get it out. I wish it hadn't happened, why did the madman do it? He was one of the only people who got me. Why I didn't wear makeup like all of the other girls. Why I didn't go all out in my outfits when I have "the body of a model". Suddenly I heard people coming closer.

"Lucy, don't shut us out." A scarlet girl said with a somewhat pained expression and a calm voice. She was followed by a few others consisting of Levy, Juvia, and Mira.

"I'm sorry, I-I just don't know how to deal with this." I apologized, choking on my words as the tears fought harder than before.

"Lucy, you can tell us anything, I'm just glad we know so that we can comfort you now." Levy empathized, landing a delicate hand on my shoulder, the beige sleeves of her uniform brushing mine.

"Lucy if there is anything you need, just ask and we'll get it at the snap of a finger. I know how much your mom means to you." Erza said, sitting down next to me, followed by Juvia and Mira.

"Juvia is worried for you, for I am sure you already know, but I really am." Juvia comforted.

"Th-thank you girls, and I rally- Wait, what about my mo-ther…" I asked, fear filling my face.

"Y-you mean you don't know?" Erza asked, taken aback. She may of just told her best friends one of the worst pieces of news she could of.

"Your mother was in a terrible car accident, she's alive, but hospitalized. How could you not know?" Levy asked.

"I-I don't know, why wouldn't I? At least she's alive, right? After my uncle, if she, I wouldn't be able to live!" I couldn't stop the tears as the burst out, loud sobs disturbing the nearly silent library.

…

On the other side of the large room sat a salmon haired somebody who couldn't stand the sight of someone in pain. As Lucy cried with her friends, he walked out, guilty for some unknown reason.

…

School was done, I got my homework finished, and I was just about to walk home. I still had to visit mother, but Capricorn had insisted that I walk straight home. My depressing thoughts were interrupted as I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I twirled around to face the person. "Eh, who are you?"

"Um hi, Lucy Heartfilia, right?" a boy with salmon colored hair asked.

I examined him. He was wearing the boys school uniform, a white muffler, had spikey messy salmon hair, onyx eyes, and fairly tall as well. I'm guessing a ladies man judging from his carefree somewhat attractive appearance.

"Um yeah, that's me, may I ask who _you_ are?" I politely asked the young man in front of me. He looked as though of my age, 17.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, and I bet you're wondering why I'm here?" he asked, his hand brushing through his mess of hair.

"Yeah, my exact thoughts, why are you here?" I questioned, starting to slowly walk away to no avail, for he started to follow me.

"I guess it's somewhat of a weird reason. So I guess that I kind of um, eavesdropped on your conversation with some friends. You looked really sad and depressed and I felt like I couldn't leave it at that." Natsu explained somewhat nervously.

"Questionable." I replied. Remembering my façade trick I looked away put on a straight face. "So, you eavesdrop first, then stalk, and now what? You kidnap me"

"What? No! Why would I do that?" Natsu exclaimed, a truly confused look on his face.

"Because, that's just your weird personal habit," I theorized. "You overhear some things, stalk the person, become overly attached, then you just can't take it anymore so you kidnap them."

"I think you're taking this the wrong way…" the salmon laughed.

"Oh really, then how am I supposed to take it?" I asked him. I was becoming somewhat antsy, I wanted to leave. I really didn't need the sympathy of some random stranger who claims her wants to talk or whatever.

"I'm just someone who wants to talk with you, y'know? Make sure you're alright and all."

SEE! He's like some weird student psychologist, literally. He has nerve coming up to a random person like that though.

"Hello?" He asked, still following me home. Why am I still heading home? The logical thing to do would be to lead him away and make a break for it when he isn't paying attention!

"Huh, oh nothing, just ah-thinking," I told him. I spotted my street, but oddly didn't decide to turn another way.

"I bet you don't trust me," he started, looking at me somewhat disappointedly. "I'm okay with it though."

"Uh," before I could give him a proper response he continued.

"Just give me a chance one day though, 'kay?" He asked, smiling an unbelievably handsome grin. "Well, I've gotta go, some kind of family dinner with cousins, bye!"

"Bye," I whispered, watching him jog off to another street, disappearing behind a fence.

I started to walk the rest of the way home alone. I felt alone. Somehow it was nice having Natsu around, I think I can tolerate him.

As I neared how country mansion, I started to think of how we lived on a street in the middle of the city, but our house is on the outskirts of town.

…

"Hello Mistress," Virgo greeted as I walked through the front door. "I've made some crepes. Oh, and the other spirits took the night off."

"I see," I told her.

I sat down and started to eat the strawberry crepe in front of my. I couldn't help but to think about mother.

"Are you done with your schoolwork, Mistress?" She asked.

"A bit of English, but not much." I answered, finishing the last of the crepe.

"Alright, I have orders to send you to do your homework. Remember, bedtime no later than ten-o-clock or punishment, Mistress!" She called, as I was about to enter the spiraling stairs to my room.

As I entered my room all I could think about was that Natsu guy and my uncle and my mom and, well, everything it seems. It was all jumbled and I couldn't concentrate. To clear my mind I decided to take a bath, and it seemed to work. I felt more relaxed and started to think positively. As I got out I wrapped a towel around my body.

Brushing my hair I hear small clicks of something hitting glass. I looked out the door and caught glimpses of something close to pebbles repeatedly hitting my glass balcony door.

"Eh, what was that?" I asked, slowly nearing the sliding door. It was pitch black out, ten-thirty at night.

"LUCY!" I heard a loud whisper.

I gulped and looked down, and there he was. Natsu was outside of the estate in our large yard, in front of my window. This was almost too weird.

"Lucy, hello?" He asked, waving at me.

"What are you doing here?!" I screamed a whisper. I was fearful of Virgo finding out about his, then enraged at him for invading my privacy, well, somewhat.

"Um, not much, can I come in?" Natsu asked, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Why?" I asked, peering at him in the dark surroundings.

"Please?" he asked hopefully. He looked somewhat scared and looked behind as though something, or someone, would be there.

"Uh, this isn't the best of times, but," I paused, "fine." I gave in. The worst that could happen is that I get murdered, right? Okay so, that's actually pretty bad. But he seems nice!

"Should I just climb up this thing?" he questioned, pointing to a wooden structure that was up against the walls holding plants.

"Just don't break anything…" I told him hesitantly. I was tense, if Aquarius found out, I would be done for!

"Alright, I'm coming up!" he smiled, looking back to the dark one more time.

I observed him as he quickly scaled the wooden panes. I looked back at my door to make sure that no one was entering. Then I remembered I was still in a towel and felt my cheeks heat up as he was almost all the way to my balcony.

As he finally got to the top he looked at my somewhat gratefully. I looked back at him somewhat embarrassed, soon averting my gaze to floor.

"Thanks," he whispered. I felt my heart pound as he spoke. "I mean it. And I'm guessing that I'm not supposed to be here, and if I got found out, you'd be dead?"

"Uh, yeah," I laughed, brushing my wet hair behind my ear anxiously.

"I guess I owe you an explanation for being here, knowing where you live, etcetera." he laughed, pulling on his white muffler. Obviously he's noticed my towel.

Oh yes you do.

A/N

Wattpad: So I am very sorry for the terrible first version of this chapter! So many errors…

But this one is better, I swear!

Anyways, thanks for reading!

: Sooo. I am also sorry for the first version of this… You literally couldn't properly read it. I copied and pasted it from Wattpad and obviously that was a bad idea! But yeah, stuff happened to it and so I decided to rewrite it for you guys and also it had SO MANY MISTAKES! But yeah! Thanks to the one follower that actually followed the story! (It was up for weeks and I didn't know how messed up the chapter was…. It was taking about fonts and stuff and then like one line of the story… Repeating over and over…)

P.S. It took me over an hour to rewrite this and also the story was up for like 72 days without me knowing of its deformity? How could I let that happen...

Love you all!


	2. Morning Fiasco

I led Natsu into my bedroom and locked the balcony door and closed the curtains. If someone was stalking Natsu I didn't want them coming in, nor seeing him in here.

"Um, I have to uh, get dressed!" I awkwardly laughed, grabbing my pajamas and slowly making my way towards the door.

"Uh yeah, good idea!" Natsu agreed sheepishly, sitting down on my bed.

I shut the bathroom door and let my towel fall and quickly put my penguin themed pajama shirt and shorts on.

Oh how did I get myself into this? I'm going to be in a bedroom with a guy all alone and I'm supposed to keep my thoughts pure! I don't think my mom would approve of this… Oh mom.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, revealing the salmon haired boy looking around my room.

"Oh uh, sorry, I was just looking around. Want to get to that explanation now?" He asked, getting up.

"Oh, if you want to, I don't need it at this exact minute." I smiled, sitting next to him, making sure there was at least a good distance between us.

Clean thoughts, pure thoughts, no dirtiness in here! I was beginning to get anxious.

"I can leave if you want." He said, getting up to take his leave.

"No!" I exclaimed taking hold of his white school uniform shirt.

"Eh?" He asked, balance escaping him as he tumbled to floor, pulling me down with him.

I closed my eyes as the ground became closer. When I opened them I saw the floor and no one under me. Then I realized that his head was under my chest…

I quickly sat up on him, hoping this wouldn't be as awkward as I thought it would be. It was just as awkward. His eyes were wide like a kid's when they saw ice cream, and his cheeks were flushed with a bright pink like his hair.

"Sorry, I just um, I'm sorry." I apologized, slightly lowering my head. This was so embarrassing!

"No, it's okay, it wasn't your fault." He assured, positioning himself to sit as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay," I answered. But it was my fault. I was the one who caught you off guard and made you lose your balance…

I quickly acknowledged that we were still in a quite awkward position so I tried to get up like nothing happened but failed as I stubbed my toe on my bed.

"Ow!" I shouted, falling on my bed while I clutched my toe.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked, racing my side.

"Uh, yeah." I said, wincing as the last of the pain faded.

"Good, I was worried." He smiled that incredibly handsome grin again.

"Oh crap, Virgo! What if she heard! Uh, Natsu, get under my blankets obscure yourself with my stuffed animals!" I ordered, quickly shutting off my lights and going back to the bed, shrugging off the fact that he said he was worried.

He did as he was told and as I got back I went under the covers and went on top of him, hugging him like he was a teddy bear. It was just in the nick of time. Virgo opened her door and peered inside.

"I thought I heard something, but never mind, Mistress is asleep." Virgo murmured before she shut the door and continued to clean make sure everything was as expected.

"That was close," I whispered, getting off Natsu, revealing his rosy face.

"Y-yeah, close…" He murmured, looking down as he sat up.

"Sorry about that, it was a last-second reaction!" I mumbled, feeling a blush creep up on my cheeks.

"Woah, it's eleven, we should get to sleep." He laughed, looking at me, changing the awkward subject.

"You're right." I yawned.

The next thing I knew a snoring boy was snuggling up to me. I was blushing furiously, feeling his arms around my waist. What is he thinking!? At this rate I would never be able to sleep…

The next morning my eyes fluttered open. I didn't once forget that Natsu was sleeping next to me. My subconscious made sure of that, filling him into my dreams.

"Why is holding me so tight, I can't even move!" I sleepily mumbled, struggling to get out of his grip without waking him.

"Lushi? Is that you?" Natsu mumbled, tightening his grip.

I squeaked at the sudden movement and instinctively put my hands over his. This was going to be a difficult morning.

"Luce, what was that?" Natsu grumbled, snuggling his head into my neck.

He was so close; I could feel his lips on the back of my neck. I shivered, trying to position myself differently, to no avail.

"Natsu, we have to get up for school!" I hissed, becoming impatient. "And you never know, Virgo may come and check on me." I teased, trying to get him up and going.

"But we can just hide again, right?" Natsu asked, refusing to let go of me.

Why does his touch feel so comfortable? What's with this guy anyways? I wish I knew why I'm not making a huge effort to get this some-what stranger off of me. And he never gave that explanation…

"Natsu, please?" I whimpered. "We have finals today! I can't be late, and you shouldn't be either."

"I don't wanna take finals. Can we just call in sick?" He prodded.

"No! For the last time, please let me get ready. I need to take a shower!"

"Can I take one with you?"

"WHAT!?" I chirped, my eyes widening at his suggestion.

"I-I mean like in our bathing suits I guess. I mean, I don't have my trunks with me, but I have my boxers?" He suggested, his face becoming hotter on my neck.

"If it means that I can get ready then, maybe." I mumbled, looking down at my Pikachu pillow.

"Yay!" He exclaimed, unwrapping himself from me. "I'll be in the bathroom getting the shower ready!"

"What is up with him? He's like a kid. Almost like a puppy." I examined his behavior, unsure of this whole shower thing.

After I got my white bikini on, which I thought seemed ridiculous for a shower, I headed into the bathroom. Sitting eagerly, awaiting my arrival, sat the smiling idiot who climbed up my balcony last night. It seemed that Natsu had already started the water.

I sighed and beckoned him to get in the shower. "Come on, we have 45 minutes at the most. I plan to get to school on time, like I said."

"Okay!" He smiled, hopping in the shower. Another thing I noticed is that he was acting much different than last night.

Once I got in, he started talking. "Do I have to use this girly shampoo? Is this a razor? What's up with the hundreds of body washes?"

"Natsu!" I scolded, looking at him sternly. "You need to be quiet, Virgo has sharp ears! If we got caught, I don't know what would happen!?"

"I'm sorry." He apologized, sitting on the tub floor.

"Wh-why did you sit down?" I asked. His answer; pulling me down after.

"Oi! I could've slipped!" I exclaimed, panicking.

"But 'cha didn't!" He smiled, adding, "Besides, I would've caught ya!"

I blushed and looked away. I'm not falling for this idiot you know. That would just be ridiculous! Love takes development!

"Th-thanks, I guess?" I said slowly, letting him register my words.

"Lucy?" He asked, staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked, my heart feeling like it would leap out of my throat. I felt like we were way too close, besides the fact that I have a large bath tub.

The next thing that happened, you ask? He engulfed me in his arms, bringing me his bare chest. This whole time I've been trying to avoid looking at his body. But now, once again, he's pressed me up to him.

"Natsu?" I asked, hesitant. I could feel how he breathed, clam and slow.

How is this idiot so calm!?

"Thanks." He whispered. "I know I was rude barging in, but it was very nice of you to let me stay."

Shocked, I just looked up at him, staring into his onyx eyes. "Natsu."

"Yeah?" He asked, assuming I was going to ask him something.

Hey, he just ruined the mood! Wait, no no, never mind, there wasn't any mood. I haven't even known him for long and he's making me feel all odd! I wish that I never allowed this…

"Uh, nothing I guess…" I replied, somewhat irritated. Could he not even get the simple rules of sentence comprehension and grammar?!

"You're weird." He said getting up.

Me?! More like you. I could feel the frown upon my face as I bore my eyes into the back of his head.

"Luce?"

"Eh? Oh um, nothing. Just get your hair washed already!"

The shower was finally over. Thank the spirits… Natsu kept gathering water so he could splash me with it and he put up a fit because he had to use girl shampoo. On my defense it probably had a better scent than his!

"Luce, what am I going to wear?"

"You should've thought about that!" I hissed, gathering my school uniform from my closet, then turning to him to send an irritated glare.

"You look scary, Luce." Natsu joked, pulling out a spare school uniform.

"Na-tsu!" I yelled, running to him so I could give him a piece of my mind. Why hadn't he told me he brought another uniform?!

"Luce?!" Natsu asked, comprehending what was about to happen. "Someone, help me!" Yelled a now whining Natsu.

"Keep it down." I commanded, looking down upon the paralyzed boy on the ground.

I felt like Erza, the student council president.

"You're like Erza!" He whined, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Huh, you know Erza?" I asked, sitting on my bed.

"Who doesn't? She's like a she-devil!" He exclaimed, reminiscing of his past encounters with the "she-devil".

"One, we all know that the she 'she-devil' is Mira, and two, are you calling me a devil?!" I hissed.

"No denying it now!" Said a fully dressed Natsu.

"Hey, when did you have the time to get dressed?" I asked, still in my towel.

"When you were talking…"

"Whatever, I need to get ready. I only have 20 minutes left!" I exclaimed, looking at the clock.

"20? That's plenty!"

"Not for a girl you sexist boy!"

"I think you're the sexist one!" Natsu countered. "By the way, what does sexist mean? Is it food!?"

And the idiot Natsu strikes again…

"No."

"Then what does it mean?" Natsu asked, a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Just nothing. Nothing at all." I spat. "Now, remind me why I agreed to this at all?"

"Because I'm sexy and the amazingist person ever!"

"I bet you don't pay attention in English…" I mumbled.

"I don't in any class."

"Figures."

"Don't you have to get ready?"

.

.

.

.

.

"CRAP!"

A/N

Well, there's the second chapter of Salmon Mystery! Woohoo! Now, I promise to update me other stories as well! Jealous being the first one, since the next chapter will be the last (Probably, maybe an epilogue chapter later). Sorry if I'm rushing their "relationship"! I just have a hard time making them go "slowly" and "realistically". But for the record, if there was a hot pink haired guy outside my window like Natsu, I would probably let him in too! I mean really, what could go wrong? (Everything could….)

Well, see ya in the next chapter!

XxyoshixanimexX


End file.
